


First Thoughts

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [44]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First thoughts, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: In a world where Soulmates have the first thoughts of their future Mate about them printed on their skin, you end up with a hilariously awkward first encounter with Captain Pike.





	First Thoughts

Pike x reader

Every person born who was destined to have a soulmate ended up with a tattoo of said soulmates first thought about them. Appearing between ages 18-25, said soulmarks ranged from the mundane, to wildly embarrassing. Yours was more toward the latter end of the scale, but it was nice to know your future mate would like your legs. Goodness knows, you weren’t all that impressed by them. They seemed pretty average. 

As a young adult, you’d enjoyed giggling with friends over the weird, wild, or racy remarks you all carried. Little did you know how long your wait would be to find yours. 

Your thirtieth birthday passed with no meeting and you were the only one of your close friends who hadn’t yet met the ONE. It was frustrating, but being out in space and studying xenobotany on a research station was a very absorbing career, so you didn’t have time to stew about your status much. After your three year study was finished, you decided to transfer back to earth for a while, to see family again. The fact that there was a big new Starship being built for a long term mission to go into uncharted space and you hoped to get a position there, well, certainly didn’t play into the decision at all. 

Your superior informed you that the Starship Yorktown would be coming by the next week and you would be returning to earth aboard it. Accordingly, you packed your things, bid your colleagues and friends goodbye, and soon were standing on the transporter pad awaiting beam up to the ship. 

The Yorktown was known for it’s famous space exploits and a captain who was a bit of a wild card. You’d be spending four days on board and looked forward to maybe getting a glimpse of Pike or his famous first officer, the woman known as Number One. 

When you beamed aboard, you were greeted by a yeoman who showed you to your guest quarters and gave to the basic schematics of the public areas of the ship you could visit were you so inclined. 

You spent most of the first day in your quarters, relaxing and reading scientific articles on your PADD. Around 8 pm, you decided to visit the observation deck, which wasn’t too far from the block of guest quarters. 

It was pretty quiet when you entered, only one man sitting by himself, Lost in thought. As you passed him, you snuck a glance and were rather struck by his weathered good looks. Graying brown locks flopped over his forehead, in a not so regulation tousled look. His

 _Dear lord, I want his babies_ was the shameless thought that crossed your mind just before your own tattoo began to tingle and he suddenly locked eyes with you. _Damn, those are killer legs_ was the phrase printed on your shoulder blade and what you guessed he’d just thought.

That sensation meant only one thing: he was your soulmate, and if the look on his face was any indication, he also knew just what you’d just thought about him. You wanted to die of mortification on the spot, but before you could flee he suddenly grinned, one of the most gorgeous smiles you’d ever seen. 

“So, you like my DNA, do you?” He looked very amused, if slightly embarrassed himself. 

“And you like my legs,” you shot back, equally smug. “I’m flattered, Soulmate.”   
As you spoke, you suddenly noticed the stripes on his gold shirt and the blood drained from your face.

“C-Captain Pike?” You stuttered out. 

“‘Fraid So,” he confirmed apologetically. 

You sat down with an abrupt thunk and burst into hysterical laughter. 

“Oh. My. Goodness,” you gasped out. “I’m so sorry you had to live with that thought on your skin all these years. I’m not usually that blatant. I’m Y/N Y/LN, by the way.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Y/N. No need to apologize. It’s how things work. It’s no worse than what you had.” He said with a wince.

“Well, it certainly was good for my self esteem,” you chuckled. “I started wearing skirts more often on purpose and it finally paid off.” 

“Guess It did, But I assure you, I did notice more than your legs.” 

You laughed again. “That’s good to know, Captain. Thanks for letting me hitch a ride home.”

“You’re very welcome. Taking a break from space?”

“For now,” you answered. “I finished my research project and decided to take a ground post. Got my eyes on that rumored five year mission. It would be the opportunity of a lifetime to study flora no humans have encountered before.”

“That’s right,” he mused, realization dawning. “You’re the botanist.” 

There was a sudden gleam in his eye and he suddenly leaned closer as if to whisper in your ear. 

“Since you’re my soulmate, I think I can let you in on a little secret regarding that mission.”

Your pulse had quickened at the close up sight of those sharp blue eyes, but you quirked your eyebrow and inquired, “Oh? Do tell, Captain.” 

“That high tech new ship they’re building for that rumored mission? She’s gonna be mine.” 

He said the last word in a very proud, almost possessive tone that simultaneously amused you and turned you on. Trying to hide your reaction, you smiled and fought the urge to brush his hair out of his eyes.

“How convenient,” you said lightly, though inwardly you were rejoicing. “I hope you’ll consider my resume when you make up the roster.” 

“You know I will, Y/N,” he told you. “But that’s a couple years away. Right now, I want to start getting to know my soulmate.

“Me too,” you agreed. And the two of you sat and talked as the Stars flew past outside, previous cares completely forgotten in the moment of discovery.


End file.
